


The Giant Update Post

by fangedknight



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: I'm so sorry these are taking so freaking long omfg, Other, fic updates!!, it's not, please don't click this thinking it's some amazing work, this is NOT a fic, this is an update post to keep track of stuff!!!, updates for fics, works updates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 23:12:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14820729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangedknight/pseuds/fangedknight
Summary: This is where I'll be sticking all of my information regarding updates for all of my fics that might have been set down a little too long. Or! The fics that everyone is eagerly awaiting and it just hasn't happened yet. Something like that. As always check out my tumblr: ulfelska for all of the quick updates. (aka why the hell haven't I updated yet!)





	1. Fic List!

Hey guys! 

So this is where I'll be posting updates for all of my stuff. This is going to be the general "What's going on, why haven't I updated, what's going to happen with this fic!??!!!" post so that way you guys know what the hell is happening and can follow up here if you don't already follow me on tumblr or just stalk me here (which is perfectly fine!) 

So! Without further ado here's what's currently finished and currently in progress!

FINISHED: (YAY!!!! Jesus this is a short list)

  * [Thriller](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2398454)
  * [The Birth of a King](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12292959/chapters/27945156)



UNFINISHED: (Still in Progress, god I hate that this is a long list. I SWEAR I WANT TO FINISH STUFF I REALLY DO!!! ;n; )

  * [Wintry Tides](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2617355/chapters/5835545)
  * [Dia de Los Muertos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12598448/chapters/28696904)
  * [De Brujos y Lobos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14168085/chapters/32657100)



Right now life has been kinda crazy, as always. So I'll probably just leave this here as the "front page what's in what list" thing. And I'll just post extra chapters when something's actually needing to be talked about. You'll see what I mean.


	2. 6/1/18 Update

Hey guys! 

So here's the update for what's going on right now. Life has been basically throwing me a giant "Nope" ball at my face this entire time since I last posted. That being said I finally am getting back into playing overwatch and getting myself back into my mojo for R76 stuff. 

Yes, those of you that have been waiting for the next update for De Brujos y Lobos will not be disappointed! (Unless I can't figure out where the hell I want to take this thing... then we're in trouble). 

I will get what I can written up and then talk to my lovely translator to see if we can get the ball rolling on the next chapter. 

As for Wintry Tides and Dia de Los Muertos, I have no idea when I'm going to get back to Wintry Tides. I really really want to but I was writing that back before Civil War was a thing (and a hot mess at that). I should be able to just keep going with it, I just need to get back into the pure mind state of "The next few movies didn't happen yet, it's just Winter Soldier and it's gloriousness! Brock is alive! There's nothing to fear!" I also haven't seen Infinity War yet, so there's that trainwreck that I need to take care of. Honestly the amount of screen time that Bucky _hasn't_ been getting is really pissing me off, and it's just a huge disservice to Sebastian as an actor since he is one of the most amazing and by far one of the best actors in our generation hands down. 

But I digress. (See this is why I'm sticking to Overwatch stuff right now ;n; ) 

Dia de Los Muertos is going to be more than likely updated once it gets closer to the actual holiday. Last year when I started writing it I was in the middle of school at the same time as everything else, it was my first Dia de Los Muertos and I was super stoked. I absolutely love the holiday (especially since most of my relatives I had/have are now dead lol ohh morbid humor!) and this year since I dropped out of school (for now, idk if I'm gonna go back or not, it's a whole huge mess right now trust me) I should have time to write more of it during the holiday season so watch out for that around September/October! 

That's really all that I have (that I know about) in progress right now. I don't really have any other fics planned. The only exception is actually not a fic, but another novel idea that I have running through my head and I'm not sure if I'll ever actually start writing it. (Believe me I want to because it's gonna be two Bi guys that fall in love over a crazy ass plot that's basically Indiana Jones, except there's no temple crushing). 

Hopefully nothing happens too much life wise so I can actually keep my writing mojo afloat. 

I'll keep you guys posted!

Thank you to all of you that have been reading my fics and leaving the awesome comments, I absolutely love it and it encourages me to continue so please keep being awesome! <3 You guys literally make me feel so much better when I see comments. Also dear lord thank you to those of you that have picked up on my typos. Trust me I had no idea I wrote puntana instead of putana which is Italian instead of puta which is Spanish. (Oi vey this is what happens when you try to learn too many languages at once!) 

Anyways, I love you guys! I'll see you in the next update! Stay awesome! <3 <3

\-- Jack


End file.
